falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Ашур
|6|6| |5| | }} |Производ. хар-ки = Очки здоровья: 85 → 135 Сопр. урону: 36 Сопр. яду: 25 Сопр. радиации: 10 |Навыки = Красноречие: 60 → 100 Лёгкое оружие: 64 → 100 Тяжёлое оружие: 62 → 100 |Уровень = 7 → 17 (1,5 текущего уровня Одинокого Путника) |Файл диалога = DialogueExportDLC01Ashur.txt |Актёр = Джеймс Льюис (ориг.) Радик Мухаметзянов («1С») |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = DLC01Ashur |Дополнительно = 250px Ашур без шлема }} noicon|center Ишмаэль АшурЗаписи Ашура. ( ) — персонаж The Pitt, дополнения к Fallout 3, лидер питтсбургских рейдеров на момент 2277 года, возможный антагонист. Биография В Братстве Стали Ашур воспитывался в Братстве Стали и являлся послушником. Он обучался как и различным наукам, подобно будущему писцу, так и военному мастерству, словно будущий рыцарьFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 61.. Бич Божий В 2255 году, направляясь в Вашингтон со стороны горы Уош, отряд Братства под командованием Оуэна Лайонса проходил через Питт, где участники стали свидетелями эпидемии, свирепствовавшей в городе. Лайонс принял решение уничтожить всё враждебное население: каннибалов, дикарей, рейдеров и трогов, которые к тому времени водились в избытке и могли помешать экспедиции. Отряду было дано задание забрать любую ценную технику, которую можно унести. Ашур, выполняя задание и уничтожая на своём пути врагов, посещал городские развалины и на какой-то момент зашёл на завод. По неизвестным обстоятельствам в здании произошёл взрыв, из-за чего Ишмаель упал на нижний уровень и, потеряв сознание, был завален обломками. Остальные члены экспедиции так и не смогли его найти; поэтому, успев забрать припасы из города, они посчитали его мёртвым. Оставшись в Питте Спустя некоторое время Ашур очнулся, почувствовав, что его кто-то вытаскивает из-под обломков: это была мародёрша, которая пыталась заполучить его силовую броню. После некоторого сопротивления Ашур отбился от неё и выкарабкался из обломков сам. Разобравшись в происходящем, Ашур понял, что находится в окружении семьи мародёров, которые укрылись от Братства и хотели заполучить ценные вещи. Завод стал укрытием для выживших дикарей, которые пережили Бич Божий. Само же ушедшее далеко на восток Братство Стали к этому моменту оставило многочисленные трупы одичавших людей, рейдеров и трогов. Для выживших на заводе людей это было радостным событием, поскольку из-за большого числа агрессивных обитателей в городе им было намного труднее жить. Убедившись в том, что могучий послушник в силовой броне, который помог им облегчить жизнь, не представляет для них угрозы, мародёры решили допустить его к себе. Некоторые выжившие зауважали и благодарили его, некоторые стали бояться из-за силы и его могучей брони. Сам же Ашур решил остаться в городе и не идти за отрядом Лайонса. В ходе расспросов выживших и обследования окрестностей Ашур узнал, что сталелитейный завод, в котором он оказался, находится в рабочем металлургическом комплексе. Он убедился, что Питт имеет вполне дееспособный комплекс, в котором по большей части уцелели бункерные эстакады, доменные печи, скипы, тигели, станки, прокаты, прессы, краны, обжиговые и агломерационные машины, конвейеры а также другое оборудование для металлургии. Несмотря на царившую эпидемию ИТВ, промышленность вполне была способна поддерживать производство различных металлов и сплавов, которые в дальнейшем пошли бы на изготовление оружия и боеприпасов. Видя, что имеющееся оборудование можно использовать для производства, Ашур загорелся идеей восстановить город, осуществить технологический прорыв и найти средство от «заболевания». Используя полученные в Братстве знания о промышленности, он рассказал остальным основы своей идеи. Выжившие, подивившись такой задумке, подхватили её. Поскольку из-за зачистки Питта Братством выжившим на нынешний момент мало что угрожало, мародёры, не знавшие толка в металлургии и имеющих к тому времени доверие к Ашуру, решили действовать сообща. Знания Ашура и его организаторские способности привели к сплочению людей в большую общину, отстройке города и защите от врагов. Несмотря на свою яркую персону, Ашур стремился не распространяться о своём прошлом. Становление рабовладельческого строя Видя бедствующее положение Питта, где окружающая среда не позволяла людям быть здоровыми и обеспечивать прирост города, Ашур старался прививать бережное отношение у окружающих к своему здоровью. Несмотря на это, болезнь со временем всё равно переходила в насущную проблему для возможностей Питта — недостаточная рабочая сила, которая могла обслуживать завод. Постепенно Ашур допустил в Питт новую иерархию. Представители первой группы общины, склонные к разнообразному труду, должны были регулярно проводить работы на заводе, добывать сырьё, заниматься строительством и получением продукции. Другая группа, хорошо проявляющая боевое мастерство, должна была заниматься соблюдением и наведением порядка в поселении, выполнять снабжение Питта, а также заниматься охраной и захватом новых территорий. Взаимодействие двух временно созданных групп гарантировало успешное развитие города, однако из-за того, что мало кто соглашался стать рабочим, Ашур прибегал к насильственному труду, в городе начал соблюдаться рабовладельческий строй. Чтобы пополнить число рабочих, Ашур прибегал к захвату людей из числа местных рейдеров, которые могли заходить в Питт и скрываться в отдалённых кварталах города. В случае нападений налётчиков Ашур старался истребить лидеров банд, а оставшихся стремился захватить в плен и держать в рабской узде под контролем надзирателей, чтобы те работали на благо общины и завода. В качестве надзирателей за рабами выступали рейдеры, которые выполняли функцию солдат и снабженцев. Ашур, в надежде на то, что рабы когда-нибудь могут подняться и перестать вести тяжёлую работу на заводе, решил называть их «рабочими» и пополнять число рейдеров из них. Со временем таким местом для обретения свободы стало само место падения Ашура на заводе; оно стало называться рейдерами Ареной, а рабами ДыройСо слов Медеи: «''Время от времени Ашур открывает арену. Любой раб может сразиться там с гладиаторами. Если победишь - получишь свободу. И самое главное, получишь аудиенцию у Ашура. Для раба это единственная возможность поговорить с ним напрямую''».. В дополнении к захватам банд, Ашур с 2250-х годов начал закупать рабов у работорговцев из Парадиз-ФоллзРоллинс — мы закончили.. Поставки рабочей силы, которая позднее переправлялась в Питт, окупались боеприпасами и оружием, которые были сделаны на заводе, а также крышками. Несмотря на это, Ашур не мог полностью удовлетворить запросы на заводские работы — несмотря на численное преимущество рабов, их смертность была выше, нежели среди рейдеров. Владыка Питта В связи с тем, что со временем освобождённые от дикарей, рейдеров и трогов территории могли перехватить другие агрессивные обитатели Питта, Ашур и остальные решили занять наиболее выгодные места вокруг завода. Жителям общины удаётся освоить, удержать от нападений и обустроить кварталы будущего Нижнего и Верхнего города, вплоть до Крепости, а также сделать укрепления. Им также удалось провести электричество и привести в исправность прожекторы, чтобы отпугивать боящихся света трогов''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 81.Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 529.. Для защиты люди использовали оружие и конструкции, которые изготовляли на заводе. Ишмаэлю удалось привлечь к общине других выживших людей из Питта и с его окраин. Среди них были Бинго, Медея, Вернер, Джон и Грудд; двое последних по причине воздействия ИТВ вели себя агрессивнее остальных, но их способности для защиты поселения и атак на неприятелей. Растущая община стала выполнять свои обычные функции — охрана территорий, поиск припасов за пределами города и в неразведанных кварталах, работа на заводском оборудовании и сбор сырья. Весть о промышленности в городе начала распространяться, некоторые общины стали вести с Питтом торговлю, город стал привлекать больше людей. Видя, как Ашур обустраивает общину, многие обитатели города посчитали его богом и стали в дальнейшем нарекать владыкой Питта. С растущими потребностями поселения Ашур стал чаще организовывать отряды для поиска припасов. Многочисленные рейдеры под руководством Ишмаэля и без него исходили Питт, Монровилл и их окрестности. Рейдеры не противились захватывать в плен людей и уводить караваны с припасами. В ходе проводимых вылазок рейдеры избавляли окрестности своего города от гулей, радскорпионов, трогов, собак, крыс, дикарей и остальных враждебных существ, которые могли вновь заполонить Питт. Известно, что помимо вылазок за припасами, рейдеры устраняли и бунты, которые периодически поднимали рейдеры и жители Питта в рабских оковахПиттсбургские рейдеры с охотой вспоминают примечательный рейд в марте 2273 года, набеги гулей в город и бунты рабов.Фантом упоминает караваны.«Мучитель» использовался рейдерами для обороны дороги от Питта к Монровиллю.. Среди окружения Ашура были и предатели, которые хотели свергнуть его, но все попытки свергнуть владыку Питта провалились. Сам же Ишмаэль, видя как кто-либо из обитателей делает огромный урон его общине или же перегибает палку в отношении остальных, прибегает к некоторым зверствам и казням неповинующихся людей: заключению в рабский ошейник, публичном убийстве, казни на эшафоте и топлению в рекеDialogueExportDLC01Lulu.txt: «''Хорошие игрушки работают, находят еду, делают оружие и убивают нечистых. Хорошие игрушки получают еду, и Ашур любит их. А плохих игрушек топят в речке''».Медея упоминает нескольких людей, которые пытались свергнуть Ашура, и в дальнейшем были сброшены в реку.. В некоторых случаях, когда причиняется ущерб жителям города от профессиональных бойцов, Ашур переводит рейдеров на другие места, где они могли наносить меньше вреда. Семья Когда-то в Питт намеренно прибыла рейдерша Сандра Кунданика, которая выделялась среди остальных своим высоким интеллектом. Ашур сразу распознал у неё способности и предложил вести ей работы по поиску и созданию лекарства от ИТВFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 94.. Сандра согласилась, и Ашур дал ей лабораторию в Крепости. В дальнейшем он сблизился с ней, и они полюбили друг друга. Как два самых образованных человека в Питте, они провели долгие часы вместе. Со временем они стали искренне заботиться друг о друге и стали мужем и женой. В дальнейшем Сандра забеременела и родила МариFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 84.. Лекарство от ИТВ Ашур помогал Сандре с изучением трогов и поиске лекарства против ИТВ. К своему удивлению, Ашур и Сандра заподозрили, что их дочь является носителем того самого лекарства, которое не позволяло ей дичать довольно длительное время. Выявив, что у их дочери имеется естественный иммунитет к любым мутациям, Сандре и Ашуру удалось выделить у Мари образцы, на основе которых им удалось бы сделать вакцинуFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 24: «''Depending on who you side with, Ashur or Wernher grants you a vaccine based on the latest research of tests conducted on Marie''».Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 518: «''Sandra has made progress with steps toward a Radiation Cure, too, and you’re the first to receive the antidote!».''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 520: «''Midea has made a little progress with the kid too; there are steps toward a Radiation Cure, and you’re the first to receive the antidote! ».. Здоровье Мари оправдали ожидания тестов — младенец действительно проявлял стойкость к болезням. Подивившись этой диковинке, родители решают как можно подробнее следить за Мари, так и одновременно стараться побыстрее изучить её ради получения лекарства для всех обитателей Питта. Стремясь управлять поселением, Ашуру удалось не только вывести Питт на путь прогресса, но и даже получить удовольствие от приближения к целям; ему даже стали нравиться собственные речи''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 509: «''Ashur likes hearing the sound of his own voice, but his machinations are worth listening to if it means a shot at freedom in the Arena''».. Ашур, видя спасение города в своей дочери, решает ещё сильнее бороться за процветание своего города и старается обеспечить все условия, чтобы получить наиболее эффективное лекарство от заболевания. Вернер В 2277 году Ашур Вернера, одного из умнейших рейдеров, своим первым помощником в управлении Питта''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 516: «''You can tell the truth, after which Ashur tells you that Wernher was a trusted colleague, and he betrayed Ashur and his wife, Sandra''».. Вернер, о лекарстве, попытался похитить младенцаСандра в ответ на попытку похитить младенца упомянет Вернера: «''Последним, кто пытался это провернуть, был Вернер''». и свергнуть Ашура, но попытка провалилась. Ашур в наказание заключил жаждавшего власти мятежника в рабский ошейник и приставил к рабам. Позднее Вернеру удаётся снять ошейник и бежать из Питта''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 102—103.. В ответ на это Ашур потребовал его разыскать. На смену Вернеру был поставлен Креншо. Дальнейшие планы Ашур обладает внушительной силой в Питте, вселяя уважение через страх, образованность, и частично через жестокость своего прошлого. В дальнейшем он планирует наращивать свою армию рейдеров Питта, отбирая их от немощных или неумелых на арене, и затем выйти на Столичную Пустошь, чтобы соединить их с Питтом. Сандра поддерживает его планы. Число людей, оказавшихся в рабском положении у Ашура в Питте, с годами выросло. К 2277 году число рабов из Питта и его окрестностей даже уменьшилось из-за больших поставок от Парадиз-Фоллз. Ашур, решив, что к этому моменту ещё рано давать свободу рабочим, решает сохранить прежний рабовладельческий строй в Питте. Инвентарь * Количество генерируется случайным образом Квесты После сдачи достаточного количества стальных чушек Медея позовёт Одинокого Путника на площадь, где Ашур начал выступление на верхних ярусах. После речи он скажет, что начались бои в Дыре за право стать рейдером. В качестве добровольца Медея скажет Ашуру, что рабы выбрали своим представителем Путника, после чего об этом Ашур одобрительно отзовётся в своём обращении и удалится смотреть сражения бойцов Дыры. Ишмаэль наблюдал все бои на Арене, в которых победу одерживает Одинокий Путник''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 513: «''Ashur watched your battles. There’s Beer, Jet, some lockers to open, and a Teddy Bear''». Именно Ашур противопоставил Путнику Грудда и Джона Медведей''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 509: «''But don’t get too excited; Ashur has something special planned for your next fight''».. Ашур сам сбрасывает радиоактивные бочки в Дыру, чтобы у борющихся за свою свободу рабов не только выработалось мастерство по овладению оружием, но и чтобы добавить к бою немного остроты''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 24: «''As Ashur takes great pleasure in dropping radioactive barrels to add a little spice to the combat, you are additionally bathed in radiation for each fight. Fortunately, if you survive your fi ght with Gruber, your body’s natural immunity to Radiation Resistance grows, and your combat prowess demands increasing respect''».Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 509: «''Ashur whips the crowd into a frenzy and then drops several radioactive barrels into the Arena to spice things up a bit''».. После побед в Дыре Одинокому Путнику предоставляется аудиенция у Ашура в Крепости. Во время тёплой встречи Ашур пытается выяснить, какие намерения имеются у Путника, и что он знает о Вернере. Путник может скрыть правду или же быть откровенным для того, чтобы больше узнать о том, что произошло ранее: о подготовке создания лекарства против ИТВ и предательстве Вернера, хотя и не во всей полноте. Однако разговор прервётся сообщением Креншо по интеркому о том, что в Питте начался бунт. Ашур, если Путник ранее не атаковал его, даёт указания перевести охрану в усиленный режим и вести слежку за Медеей, после чего покидает Крепость, организовывая подавление восстания. В случае дальнейшего выполнения квеста по пути Вернера Ашур погибнет от нападений трогов, которые заполонят Верхний город при отключении света в окрестностях Крепости. Если не принимать сторону Вернера, то Ашур останется жив. Он будет находиться в Крепости, от него можно будет узнать подробности о его жизни и недавних событиях в Питте. Он даст инструкцию к патронному прессу и скажет, что Сандре не мешала бы помощь с Мари. Заметки * В спальне Ашура (слева от его кабинета) находится сейф, в котором находятся голодиски, которые Ашур оставил для своей дочери. * За убийство Ашура снимаются очки кармы. * Ашур в своих речах провозглашает Питт первым и единственным городом в постъядерном мире, способным развиваться и вести производство, тогда как все остальные общины лишь промышляют мародёрством на останках прошлого. Некогда родное для него Братство Стали он клеймит как «сборище лентяев». * Ашур отмечает, что Джон и Грудд Медведи являлись его лучшими бойцами, а их брат Грег был забран Братством Стали. * Ашура невозможно обокрасть на моменте, где он разговаривает с Креншо, до момента встречи с Путником. * Несмотря на длительное нахождение в Питте, Ашур не имеет каких-либо признаков ИТВ. * В руководстве по игре имеется упоминание о слухе, где Ашур числится паладином, который пытается закрепить в городе порядок и занимается созданием класса рабов, который охраняется рейдерами''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 44.. * В руководстве утверждается, что возможность убить Ашура при помощи турели в Крепости появится только после того, как он поговорит к Креншо''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide'', стр. 516.. В действительности же взломать компьютер турели можно только после разговора Одинокого Путника с Ашуром, ранее терминал будет недоступен. * Ашур иногда курит. * Питтсбургские рейдеры, желая размять кулаки и боевую хватку, высказывают желание попросить у Ашура открывать Дыру для боёв чаще. * Чистюля является одним из самых фанатичных рейдеров по отношению к Ашуру. * Несмотря на то, что Ашур даёт наставления рейдерам о том, что питссбургских рабов надо назвать рабочими, он сам их иногда называет рабами. * Голос Ашура может быть услышан в трейлере к дополнению The Pitt. Цитаты * * * * * * Появление За кулисами В «Золотом издании» от «1С» одна из его фраз гласит: «''Жить станет лучше, жить станет веселее''», что может быть отсылкой или адаптацией к фразе «''Жить стало лучше, жить стало веселее''», сказанной И. В. Сталиным на первом Всесоюзном совещании рабочих и работниц — стахановцев. Галерея Ashur in his office.jpg|Ашур в своём офисе Ashur speech.jpg|Ашур выступает на площади в Нижнем городе Ashur and Krenshaw.png|Ашур и Креншо в Крепости Примечания }} de:Ishmael Ashur en:Ishmael Ashur es:Ishmael Ashur fr:Ishmael Ashur hu:Ishmael Ashur pl:Ishmael Ashur uk:Ашур Категория:Персонажи The Pitt Категория:Персонажи Братства Стали Категория:Рейдеры Питта Категория:Крепость: персонажи Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Радиоведущие Категория:Божества и святые Категория:Люди